The Adventures of Mario and Bomberman
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Join Mario, Luigi and Bomberman on their ultimate adventure together! When their worlds collide, and Mujoe discovers this great power called the Ultrimax Crystals, Our three heroes must go into space to try and stop him.
1. Prologue: The Starting Pitch

**The Adventures of Mario and Bomberman**

**by MarioMario54321**

**Prologue: The Starting Pitch**

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining and Mario and Luigi were both lying down behind the shade of a Maple Tree. "Hey Luigi." said Mario. "Yes Mario?" replied Luigi. "It is a nice day today, right? And Bowser isn't even here to cause trouble like he always does.", Luigi turned his head towards Mario and said, "That's right. Which means we can both finally relax. Instead of having to go on another adventure. As fun and epic as they really are."

Meanwhile, it was also a nice day on Planet Bomber. Bomberman was at Bomber Base, training as usual. He was face to face with 3 enemies. He turned his back and said, "It's on!". Bomberman then turned around and started throwing bombs at his enemies. He killed them all in one blast. Then the one who trains Bomberman, the owner of Bomber Base, tells Bomberman to come back to the Bomber Base lobby.

When Bomberman gets there, he tells him, "Good Work Bomberman. This time I'll give you the Universal Crossover Card". A pedestal with the card rises up and positions itself forward. The card was blue, it has a dimensional vortex picture on it, it had shiny edges, a big red button, and an arrow pointing to the button that said "PUSH TO ACTIVATE". Bomberman looked at the card as if he wanted it so badly. Then after 10 seconds he finally said, "Cool Card! What does it do?" His trainer said, "Well, if you push the button, it activates a path that allows someone from somewhere else in the universe to come here. You basically get on it, you spin, and you launch yourself to that other world!" Bomberman's excitement grew as he continued. "Anyone from that other world can come here too. It's basically a crossover sort of thing! Preety cool huh?", "YEAH!" shouted Bomberman with so much excitement that he could not bare it.

Bomberman happily took the card and went outside. He stopped and looked back when his trainer warned him by saying "Oh, and be careful with that thing! Don't leave it activated for too long. Or someone else could get in on it without warning." Bomberman was so excited that he didn't care about the warning. "Ok!" he shouted back. Bomberman pushed the button on the card.

As soon as Bomberman pushed the button on the card, the card started to flash. It started flashing faster and faster. Then it started glowing. And after a few moments, it gave off a brilliant flash of light. Then it shot a blue beam into the sky. The beam kept going for a few minutes. Then Bomberman went back inside Bomber Base. "Hey, by the way, what kind of world can this card take me to?", "Who knows!" said his trainer.

Bomberman went back outside of Bomber Base. He saw a Launch Star, that was wobbling around as if it's never been used. "Ok. I have spin in order to get it to work." said Bomberman. He positioned himself around the launch star, and floating in midair, he spinned and then, the Launch Star launched him into the sky. Out of Planet Bomber, and into space.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

And so, Bomberman finally makes the trip into space. The adventure through space is nothing like the real adventure later in the story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Universal Crossover

**Chapter 1: The Universal Crossover**

Bomberman was soaring though space at dozens of lightyears per second. He was so excited that he was going to get to visit another world besides his. After a few minutes of flying, Bomberman spotted a planet in the distance. "That must be the new world I'm visiting!" he said. Bomberman came into the planet's atmosphere, he saw many mushrooms and he saw Princess Peach's Castle. He also saw Bowser's Castle farther away before he got closer to the surface and it came out of sight. At last, he landed softly on the surface without crashing into anything or anyone.

"Where am I?" said Bomberman, as he looked around. Then a Toad came up to him from beside him and said "You're in the Mushroom Kingdom." Bomberman looked around a little more, and said to the Toad, "Oh. That would explain the Mushroom Houses, as well as your Big Mushroom Heads, no offense." "None Taken." said Toad. Then Bomberman ran through the meadow he landed him and explored a little more. Then he stopped when he saw Mario and Luigi resting by the tree.

"Hey Luigi!" said Mario, looking at Bomberman, wondering who he was. "Who's that guy? And what's with his face, he's got no mouth." "I heard that!" said Bomberman, turning around in sudden anger. Which suddenly faded as he walked over to the 2 plumbers.

"Who are you?" said Luigi. "I'm Bomberman!" said Bomberman. "And you are?", "We're the Mario Brothers!" said Mario and Luigi in unison. "I'm Mario" said Mario. And Luigi said "And I'm Luigi!". "Nice to meet you guys." said Bomberman, shaking their hands. "But why are we greeting ourselves the same basic way that many people do? I didn't come all the way from Planet Bomber for nothing!". After Bomberman said that, he took out his transceiver and called Bomber Base. As he did, he turned over to the 2 mustached plumbers and said "You guys wanna go fly through that canyon other there?" Bomberman pointed towards a canyon in the distance. It looked more like a valley than a canyon. But it looked a lot like part of the Grand Canyon in Arizona. "Sure!" said Mario, taking out his wing cap. And Luigi took his wing cap out at the same moment that Mario did.

When Bomberman's transceiver finally picked up, he spoke into it. "Calling Bomber Base, I need my Bomber Jet. Over." Someone on the transceiver responded back saying, "Coming right up, Bomberman!"

Back at Bomber Base, the four pieces of Power Gear that Bomberman keeps in high security were rising up. The capsule that contains the Bomber Jet rose up and then it was sent through the hallow way. Then Bomberman was running through a giant tube tha looks a lot like swirling water. The white warrior saw the Bomber Jet approaching behind him and yelled "Har Change!"

And right then and there, the jet snapped on to Bomberman's waist, and then Bomberman went flying through the water-like tube, and the next thing he knew, he was back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

An amazed Mario and a shocked Luigi slowly got up from the tree they were resting against, and they slowly walked up to the white warrior and said, "AWESOME!".

"Thank You." said Bomberman, right after that. But the aftermath of that moment didn't last long when Bomberman's transceiver started beeping, and Bomberman picked it up, pressed the button, and answered it.

"Bomberman here! What do you need?" he said, expecting a reply. Then someone on the transceiver replied by saying "Bomberman, this is Base Bomber. Where are you?", "I'm in this alternate world called The Mushroom Kingdom." replied Bomberman. "Well, you need to come back here! It's an emergency! Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits are up to no good again!". When he said that, Bomberman's expression turned serious and he put the transceiver into his pocket.

"All right you two. This was nice, but I gotta go back to Planet Bomber." said Bomberman. "What? But I heard someone who seems to be your arch nemesis is planning to take over the universe. That sort of thing only leads to andventure! And we haven't had an adventure ever since Bowser's last michievous plan." said Mario, replying to what Bomberman said. Then the white warrior's serious expression turned to excitement. "Really? Because I always wanted someone from somewhere else in the universe to help me!"

Mario, Luigi and Bomberman were all excited to go on another adventure, The two mustached plumbers were excited that it's not the same old story, and Bomberman was happy to have two helpers instead of one, which is Max. Who is sometimes not very helpful to the white warrior when he really needs it. At least not usually.

Bomberman pushed the button on the Universal Pitch that Base Bomber gave him, and the big vortex opened up. Mario and Luigi's eyes grew wide with awe as the vortex shot down from the heavens, and the three of them were transported across the universe at extreme speeds faster than the speed of light.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_**The crossover is over. What are Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits up to this time? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mujoe's Evil Plan

**Chapter 2: Mujoe's Evil Plan**

Mario, Luigi and Bomberman landed on the surface of Bomberman's home planet, Planet Bomber. Where they had to make preparations for adventure.

"What is this place?" asked Mario.

"Mario, my new friend, this is Planet Bomber! My home planet!" said Bomberman.

"You have a nice planet here!" complimented Luigi.

"Thank You. It's a nice planet once you get used to it." replied Bomberman.

The Mario Brothers and Bomberman continued talking as they walked into the giant building known as Bomber Base. As they walked into the lobby, Bomberman's boss greeted them.

"Well. It looks like we've got two new faces in this base! What are their names?"

"Hello there! I'm-a-Mario!"

Mario turned to Luigi.

"And this is my little brother, Luigi."

Base Bomber had a confused expression on his face.

"How can you be younger than him if you are taller?"

"Well, age doesn't affect height that much and you know it." said Luigi.

"You're right. But I'm just a robot. I'm not human like you." replied Base Bomber.

"Anyway, what is Mujoe up to?" said Bomberman, changing the subject.

"Ok. Listen, Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits are planning to use this unknown energy known as Ultrimax to power his doomsday device! And to do that, he needs the Ultrimax Crystals which are scattered among 7 Planets. And if Mujoe gets his hands on all of them, then the universe as we know it will be doomed!"

"Don't worry!" said Bomberman. "I've defeated Mujoe many times before. And with the help of my two newest friends, Mario and Luigi, we can stop Mujoe just like I always do!"

"Good Luck." said Base Bomber.

"Yeah! We can do it!" said Mario.

"He's right. We can stop Mujoe or whatever his name is!" said Luigi.

"Excellent. I shall make preparations for your departure."

_Meanwhile..._

The evil Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits were all at their Hige Hige Bandit's base. Preparing to go out to the seven planets and claim the Ultrimax Crystals to power his doomsday device.

"Preparations are complete!" announced Mujoe's evil assistant, Dr. Mechard.

"Excellent!" said Mujoe.

"Attention Hige Hige Bandits, prepare to attack!"

In front of the evil Mujoe were an entire army of Hige Hige Bandits. All of them responded to Mujoe and did their Hige Hige Bandit pose at once. Except for this one bandit at the very upper right corner. Who did the pose a few seconds after all the others.

"Excellent!" announced Mujoe. "Now get to your ships! Make sure that we claim every single Ultrimax Crystal before Bomberman does!"

All the Hige Hige Bandits did their pose again. And this time, all of them, including the one on the very right corner responded at the same time as all the other ones.

_Meanwhile..._

At Bomber Base, The Mario Brothers and Bomberman were at the launch site of Bomber Base. There was a large white rocket with red and green stripes that was large enough to hold three passengers.

"Ok. This rocket is big enough to hold the three of you. It has everything a rocket would need! Radar, Tracker, Radio, and it can detect Ultrimax Crystals within a lightyear's radius!" said Base Bomber to our three heroes.

"Awesome!" said Mario, getting into the rocket, sitting on the red passenger seat next to the driver's seat.

"But why does Mario always sit in the front? You put the green chair, which is for me, in the back!" protested Luigi.

"Sorry Luigi. But that's just the way this thing was built." said Bomberman.

The white warrior got into the passenger seat, and pushed buttons, and was prepared for liftoff.

"Ok. In 10....9.....8......7........6.......5........4.......3......2......1......."

"BLASTOFF!"

Then, with a big burst of speed, the red and green striped rocket blasted off into space, and all the while, Bomberman and the two capped plumbers were hanging on as tight as they could. For they would soon be in space, and the shaking would stop.

"All right! We're leaving the stratosphere, and now we're going into the thermosphere!"

"Awesome!" said Luigi.

And with that being said, the rocket finally left the atmosphere of Planet Bomber and has lifted off into space.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Now that our heroes have left Planet Bomber, their adventure has just unfolded! What awaits us in the next chapter for this adventure of epic proportions?**


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Underground

**Chapter 3: Into the Underground**

Mario, Luigi and Bomberman were in their rocket flying through space, when something big caught their eye. It was a large green planet with brown spots around 1/3 of the planet's surface.

"Hey! Cool planet!" interrupted Mario.

"Yeah. But where's the water?" asked Luigi.

"Some say the water on this planet comes from the underground." said Bomberman.

As they talked, the Ultrimax Crystal detector that was installed into the rocket started going crazy.

"Whoa! An Ultrimax Crystal has been detected!" announced Bomberman, surprised.

"All right! Let's go for it then!" said Mario.

And without another word, Bomberman turned the rocket around and then they headed towards the green and brown colored planet in the distance.

"By the way, what's the planet's name?" asked Luigi.

Bomberman hesitated as he asked, and finally, he answered:

"I don't know."

"Well then, let's go find out!" said Mario with a little excitement and a knack for adventure.

"All right."

A few minutes later, The rocket landed on the surface of the planet, desending slowly as it landed. Then, the Mario Brothers and the white bomb warrior opened the door of the giant rocket, and then they stepped out of it. And they were amazed at what they saw. There was a giant plain with a few trees in the distance.

"They got a nice place here..." said Mario, looking around.

"Yeah." said Luigi.

"Yes." said Bomberman.

Bomberman carries an Ultrimax Crystal Detector with him in his pocket, and just as he and the Mario brothers were looking around, it started beeping. Bomberman reached for it and took it out of his pocket and took a look at it.

"All right. It says the Ultrimax Crystal is........UNDERNEATH US?!?!?!!?!?"

Bomberman's calm expression faded as he thought that the scanner was lying. But it was not. The very powerful crystal that he and the Mario brothers were looking for was under the surface of the planet.

"How are we gonna get underground?" wondered Bomberman.

"Hey! Here's a way underground!" said Luigi, he was pointing to a cave entrance. That cave seemed to lead underground. And when Mario and Bomberman laid eyes on it, they knew it was the way to go.

"Well that was fast!" said Mario with some enthusiasm.

And so, without another word, The three heroes headed into the cave. It was dark. But Bomberman carries three flshlights. He gave one to each of the Mario brothers as the three of them looked around. The Ultrimax Crystal scanner went slightly crazier each time the trio of heroes went depper into the cave.

Meanwhile, at the surface, Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits landed in a large ship, and they found Bomberman's ship, parked outside the nearby cave.

"This way, Bandits!" roared Mujoe, pointing at the cave entrance that out three heroes have entered.

All the Hige Hige Bandits did their pose and hollered out. Then they all marched side by side, like a real marching band, into the cave. It was hard to get through the rows of bandits entering the cave as they took up all the space.

Meanwhile, deep in the cave, after a few minutes, our three heroes came across a giant hole. It was a dead end. The only way to keep going was to fall in the hole.

"You first." said Mario to Luigi, after noticing the hole.

"No. You." protested Luigi, scared to jump in.

"Hmmm....I know what to do!" said Bomberman.

Bomberman then took out his transceiver and called Bomber Base.

"Bomber Base, come in Bomber Base. I need help!" said Bomberman into the transceiver.

"Wow. I'm surprised that thing can reach all the way to Bomber Base on Planet Bomber." said Mario with an impressed look on his face.

A few minutes later, Bomberman was walking through a large watery tube like earlier, but this time, a pink ball came out of the flying pod that followed him. It opened up and had 2 propellers in it. It chased Bomberman as he ran. He turned around and did a backwards jump.

"Har, Change!" hollered Bomberman in the middle of his jump, his pink ball collided with the propellered ball, and Bomberman's pink ball became a copter.

"All right! Now we can go!" said Bomberman, floating in midair thanks to his Bomber Copter.

"Ok. Let's-a-go!" said Mario.

Bomberman held out his hands and grabbed the hands of the Mario brothers. Mario and Luigi were hanging on to Bomberman's hands as he hovered them over the hole. Bomberman then started desending into the hole. The three of them could not wait what was waiting for them at the bottom.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**The Hige Hige Bandits led by Mujoe are following our heroes even as we speak. Will our heroes get to the Ultrimax Crystal first, or will the Hige Hige Bandits have the first victory?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle of the Underground

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Underground**

As Bomberman and the two Mario brothers ventured deeper into the hole, the three of them could see a light at the very bottom that slowly got bigger, as they were closing in on the Ultrimax Crystal.

"Man, I can't wait!" said Mario with excitement as he held on to the white warrior's hand.

"Neither can I!" said Luigi, who was just as excited as Mario.

"Of course." said Bomberman.

And after a few minutes, before the three heroes realized it, they were hovering over a large ocean with a dark sky background due to the fact that it was an underground ocean. Our three heroes stared out at the ocean with amazement in their eyes.

"Wow." said the two Mario brothers simultaneously.

"I know." said Bomberman pretending not to be too excited.

And knowing where the planet's water came from, Bomberman and the two Mario brothers, still holding on to Bomberman, hovered over the oceans, searching for a sign of the Ultrimax Crystal, until, after 5 minutes, they found a big island. The island had grass on it and seemed like a real island. It was unusual for an island likethat to be underground. But not questioning that, Bomberman and the Mario Brothers landed on the island.

"So what now?" questioned Luigi.

"Let's look around!" said Mario.

Mario, Luigi, and Bomberman split up into three seperate directions and began exploring the island. The whole island was plain, but they spread out so they could cover more ground, then Luigi stepped on something in the grass that was unnoticeable. It made a sound of a stone sliding. And the green plumber heard it the moment he stepped on it.

"Hey guys. I think I found something!" wailed Luigi.

Mario and Bomberman ran over to Luigi's spot when they heard him.

"What?" asked Mario.

Luigi took his foot off of what he stepped on. It looked like a button. A secret button that looked like it would trigger something.

"Hmm.... maybe it's-"

Before Bomberman could finish his sentence, the whole island started shaking. And then a nearly floor opened up revealing a bottomless hole, then out of that hole, came out a generator that contained a large blue sapphire crystal that was about the size of a bucket.

"No way......" whispered Bomberman to himself. The white warrior knew exactly what that crystal was.

"What?" said Mario.

"That crystal......"

"Yeah?"

"It's......"

"Yeah?"

"It's......"

"Yeah?"

"IT'S AN ULTRIMAX CRYSTAL!!!!!!" yelled Bomberman at the top of his lungs, for he felt very zealous the moment he laid eyes on the crystal, knowing that he actually found one. His yell was so loud that it could be heard within a mile radius.

"All right! We found one!" said Mario, excitedly.

Just then, the excitement of our three heroes was interrupted when a bunch of Hige Hige Bandits dropped from above.

"Oh man!" said Bomberman, as his smile faded. (Why would I say that his smile faded if he doesn't have a mouth?)

"We found it!" announced one of the Bandits.

"Let's get it!" said another.

As the Hige Hige Bandits dove for the Ultrimax Crystal, Bomberman and the the Mario Brothers attacked them to keep them away from it.

As the three heroes fought and fought, more Hige Hige Bandits dropped from above, which made things harder. And that wasn't the worst part. In the middle of the ruckus, Mujoe dropped in, he ran through the battle that was going on, and was right at the footsteps to the large Ultrimax Crystal.

"Finally! At last we have 1! We only need six more!" said Mujoe with his tough voice.

But then something he didn't want happened. It was something that gave our three heroes an advantage. A big light from the roof came down and it shone down on the floor next to the generator for a moment, then out of the light came out a mysterious figure. He was blue, and he was wearing a robe, and he had a white beard with just a hint of blue. It was more a very very light baby blue color. His robe was blue too.

"I am the guardian of the Grunwata Ultrimax Crystal!" annouced the mysterious man with his arms raised, his blue sceptor in one.

As soon as Bomberman heard what he said, he suddenly stopped beating up all the bandits which were already beaten up and some of them lay down on the shore of the island beaten.

"Wait! Are you saying the name of the planet where this blue Ultrimax Crystal is is called "Grunwata"?"

"That's right." said the guardian. "My people have lived under the waters of this planet for centuries. We've been waiting for a hero who was worthy enough to take our Sapphire Ultrimax Crystal and save the universe!"

"You are? Well then that's great! Because here we are." said Luigi.

"Yes. And now that you are here, the Ultrimax Crystal is yours. Go ahead and take it."

Mario and Luigi dove for it, but before they could, Mujoe blocked their path and took the large crystal for himself.

"Ha! Finders keepers losers weepers!" teased Mujoe with the Ultrimax Crystal in his hand.

"I don't think so!" said Bomberman, and saying this, Bomberman took out a bomb, and began swinging them rapidly, a little faster each second.

"What are you doing?" asked Luigi.

"This.........is called a Rolling Bomb!" said Bomberman.

And without another word, Bomberman released his rolling bomb, and to the surprise of Mario and Luigi, four bombs came flying from his hand, they hit Mujoe with a direct hit, and the Ultrimax Crystal came flying from his hands, it flew in the air, and Luigi jumped up and caught it with his own two hands.

"I got it!" said Luigi.

"Great! Now let's get out of here." said Bomberman.

Our three heroes took off, Bomberman grabbed the Mario brothers' hands and took off on his Bomber Copter.

"Bye Bye!" said the guardian of the Ultrimax Crystal.

"You're going to regret this!" roared Mujoe, still burned up from the explosion of Bomberman's Bombs.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**All right! Bomberman, Mario and Luigi all have one Ultrimax Crystal so far. But they still have to get six more before the Hige Hige Bandits do. Their adventure has only just begun.....**


	6. Chapter 5: The Canyons of Canyone

**Chapter 5: The Canyons of Canyone**

Bomberman and the Mario Brothers flew out of the deep, deep caves of Grunwata and got into their rocket. And as soon as they were out into space, they focused on getting the next Ultrimax Crystal before the Hige Hige Bandits did.

"So where to next?" asked Mario.

"Be patient." said Luigi.

As they were talking, Bomberman was screwing a nail into a hole cover. Luigi, curious as he was, went up to the white warrior and said:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm upgrading our Ultrimax Crystal Locator so that it also tells us the name of the planet it's on." said Bomberman.

"Cool."

"Yeah. I know."

A few hours later, our three heroes were bored out of their minds. But they were wakened when the Ultrimax Crystal locator detected something.

"All right! Let's see what we got this time!" said Bomberman, woken from his beauty sleep and not caring about it. The white warrior checked the locator and it showed that a red Ultrimax Crystal was located on a granite looking planet named Canyone.

"All right. The next Ultrimax Crystal is on Canyone." announced Bomberman to the Mario Brothers."

"Canyone?" said Mario, puzzled but certain. "That sounds like the world 'canyon'."

"It does." said Luigi correcting him.

"That's because it's a canyon planet. DUH!" said Bomberman with some optomism and humor.

"Well if it was a fire planet then wouldn't it be called 'Faiyore'?" said Luigi sarcastically.

"Well, yes. But enough of your sarcasm. Let's go!" said Bomberman with some dignity.

And so, Bomberman turned the ship around and headed towards Canyone, which was located right next to them as they were talking.

As soon as they landed, our three heroes stepped out of the rocket, and they were in the middle of an empty plain of nothing but rock and granite.

"This planet is completely barren!" said Luigi.

"Is it?" said Mario pointing.

Luigi turned to see what his brother was pointing at. He could not believe what he saw. He saw a large canyon that went on for miles. It seemed much larger than the Grand Canyon on Earth.

"Wow. Cool!" said Luigi with awe.

The two plumbers ran over to the edge of the canyon, careful not to fall of the edge and plummet to their doom. They stood on the edge, their faces pointing towards the vast beauty of a canyon that Mario was the first to lay his eyes on.

"I could just stare at it forever!" said Mario with rapture.

"Me too!" said Luigi, also raptured.

"Ok. I've seen enough." said Bomberman, who was standing right next to the two brothers, not amazed by the sight. "Let's go!"

"That looks like a way down." said Luigi pointing to a road that went straight down the canyon.

"According to my Ultrimax Crystal locator...." said Bomberman while holding a palm-sized version of it in his hands, "...the Ultrimax Crystal is straight through this canyon! We just have to get far enough to find it."

"All right! Let's go!" said Mario, excited as he and Luigi started to cross the canyon with Bomberman, who led the way as they began walking down the path.

"All right. We should be at that Ultrimax Crystal in no time!" he said while looking at his locator.

But our three heroes were not the only one looking for that Ultrmax Crystal. Because somewhere on the other side of the canyon, the Hige Hige Bandits have landed on top of a large stable rock formation that had a flat surface on the top.

"Ok. We need to split up if we want to cover more of this canyon." said the evil Dr. Mechard who was stepping out of the ship, talking to the groups of Hige Hige Bandits already outside the ships.

"All right! You will all be divided into groups!" said Mujoe in his tough voice.

All the Hige Hige Bandits responded to him with a "Yessir!"

"Group 1 searches the northern part of the canyon! Group 2 searches the south! And....."

After a few minutes of diving and telling each group of bandits where to go, they all split up and went exploring. Leaving him and the doctor alone.

"Don't worry. Bomberman and his two new sidekicks will never get the next Ultrmax Crystal!" said Mujoe.

"They better not." said Dr. Mechard. "But just in case....."

The doctor went back into the mothership, and came out with his attack ship that was shaped like his head. It even had that glass left side that exposed the circuits that make up the head as the left side of the doctor's brain is shown through glass.

* * *

If you played Bomberman Jetters, and got to World 6, Planet Bomber, and you defeated Mujoe and his big blade spacs ship, and saw that Dr. Mechard had a big attack ship that looks a lot like his head, then you know what ship I'm talking about.

* * *

"This'll stop them! And I've made improvements so Bomberman can't get any bombs into it's weakpoints!" said Dr. Mechard. The evil doctor did an evil laugh afterwards, and thus doing so, he took off. Mujoe followed him a few second later inside his blade space ship.

Meanwhile, Bomberman and the Mario Brotherss kept exploring.

"It's been a while. Can we rest?" said Mario who was too tired to take another step.

"Yeah. Can we?" interrupted Luigi who was also tired.

"Fine." said Bomberman sternly, impatient to find the Ultrimax Crystal before Mujoe and his league of Hige Hige Bandits.

Our three heroes sat down in the shade of a huge boulder right next to them.

Ten minutes later, Mario, who was rested and ready, finally got up and said:

"Ok. Let's keep going!"

But then, a group of Hige Hige Bandits surrounded them. So there was no escape.

"Uh oh." said Luigi, getting up.

"I'll get 'em!" said Bomberman, who sobbered up quickly and started pelting the bandits with bombs.

As soon as the Hige Hige Bandits were taken out, Bomberman accidently threw one more bomb at this huge pile of rocks next to them. The pile of rocks started to collapse.

"Run!" yelled Bomberman.

And just like that, the three heroes ran away from the collapsing pile of rocks that was coming down on where they were previously. As soon as the rocks stop coming and things cooled down, Bomberman and the two plumbers looked around, and then Luigi found something.

"Hey! You guys! Look what I found!" yelled Luigi. Bomberman and Mario went over to where he was as soon as they heard him and went to see what it was.

"What is it?" asked Mario.

"It's an Ultrimax Crystal!" said Mario, and he was right of course. In his hands was large Ultrimax Crystal that looked like the one on Grunwata, except it was red.

"Wow! That means we have two! Awesome!" said Luigi.

"Ummm.....I don't know if this is it you guys." said Bomberman with doubt.

Mario and Luigi turned their heads away from the crystal and to Bomberman's.

"What are you talking about?" said Mario.

"Yeah. This is it." said Luigi.

"I don't know....because if we were to find an Ultrimax Crystal, this locator would go crazy! But it's doing nothing." said Bomberman with the locator in his hands.

"Well, maybe it-"

But Luigi's sentence was broken off when Dr. Mechard used a large claw from his ship to grab the Ultrimax Crystal.

"HEY!" yelled Luigi.

"Sorry boys, but this Ultrimax Crystal is ours now!" said the doctor with an evil laugh.

"Blast! I can't believe we let that one slip through our hands!" said Bomberman with regret.

"Well, too bad! You gotta be quicker next time!" said Dr. Mechard, with an evil laugh afterwards.

But then something that no one wanted happened. The Ultrimax Crystal which was in the claw of Dr. Mechard's slip suddenly started to crack. It's red glow started to fade. And after a few seconds, the bucket-sized crystal shattered into hundreds of pieces. The pieces were blown away in the wind.

"Whaaaat?" said Dr. Mechard, who was surprised and suddenly outraged by what happened.

"I knew it! It's a fake!" said Bomberman.

"That would explain a few things." said Mario.

"Like how Bomberman's locator was NOT going crazy when we saw this thing?" questioned Luigi.

"Yeah. That's it."

"Very well then."

"AAUUGH!!! ALL THIS WAY FOR A FAKE CRYSTAL!!!!" screamed Dr. Mechard while pounding on his controls. "You guys found a fake Ultrimax Crystal, and now you're gonna pay!" said the doctor with a furious tone.

"MEGATON HAMMER!"

Then a large red hammer with "100+" popped out of the right ear of the head ship replacing the right claw. Then he started pounding on the three heroes with it. But unluckily for him, our three heroes ran away just in time. The Mario Brothers hung on to Bomberman's hands since Bomberman was much faster than they were.

"That was close." said Bomberman.

But just as he panted from running away from Dr. Mechard, the locator started beeping faster than usual.

"We're getting closer!" said Bomberman.

"Awesome! Let's go!" said Mario.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**A fake Ultrimax Crystal? How many of these are there? Good thing Bomberman's locator can tell. Read the next chapter and find out what happens when they find the real one!**


	7. Chapter 6: Can yon find it?

**Chapter 6: Can yon find it?**

Ignoring the ban pun in this chapter's title, our three heroes continued to search the might canyons of Planet Canyone for the shiny Ultrimax Crystal that awaited them somewhere.

"Where to look......" said Bomberman.

"But before any of our three heroes coud say another word, Luigi spotted a large rock tower in the distance that seemed to blend into the background if you don't look at it hard enough. But Luigi's eyes were perfectly able to see it.

"Hey guys!" said Luigi, all excited.

"What?" said Bomberman and Mario in unison.

"That tower!" he said while pointing at the tower.

"What about it?"

"Maybe the Ultrimax Crystal is there!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bomberman, take out your locator."

"Ok." said Bomberman. The white warrior reached into his pocket, and then the locator started going crazy, it was picking up Ultrimax Radiations coming from the direction that the hidden tower was.

"You're right! Let's go there!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Mario.

"Yay!" said an excited Luigi.

And so, our three heroes made their way towards the hidden tower. It sometimes blended into the background as Mario and Bomberman sometimes didn't look hard enough. But Bomberman kept going in the same direction anyway, as his locator's signal got stronger as they got closer. The two Mario Brothers following them.

&&&

In time, the three heroes have reached the tower, and they were standing right at the metal door that led inside.

"Maybe we should knock." suggested Luigi.

"Umm...I don't think we should...."

But ignoring him, Luigi knocked on the metal door, and the metal door fell forward as if it stood there for thousands of years, and was just waiting to collapse.

"Wow." said Luigi, with his fist still in the position of when he knocked.

"Wierd." said Bomberman. "Whatever. Let's move on!"

As our three heroes stepped into the tower, something very unexpected happened. The floor opened up all of a sudden, and the two plumbers plus the white warrior fell into a bottomless pit. They were all screaming as they fell endlessly.

"GRAB MY HANDS!" screamed Bomberman, as Mario and Luigi continued screaming. Bomberman grabbed the hands of the two plumbers with his two pink ball hands, and then he took out his Bomber Copter. Two propeller blades popped out of the pink ball on the back of Bomberman's head, and they began spinning as soon as they were outside.

Bomberman saved Mario and Luigi before they hit the bottom, for there was spike pit directly below them. It was visible all of a sudden.

"Whew. That was waaaay too close." said Mario.

"Tell me about it." sighed Luigi.

Bomberman hovered over the spike pit and over to a platform that was next to the spikes. Then, Mujoe came down from the high hole that our three heroes fell through inside the black pod that he rides in.

"Ha! You fell for our trap! Now you'll never find that Ultrimax Crystal!"

"We may not know you as well as Bomberman does, but you'll never get away with this!" teasted Mario.

"And I may not be YOUR archrival, but it doesn't matter! Any friend of Bomberman's is an enemy of mine!"

"I bet he set up that trap hole for us." said Luigi.

"That's right!" said Mujoe.

"Who cares! The Ultrimax Crystal's this way!" said Bomberman, who was looking at his locator. "Follow me!"

And so, Bomberman went down a path that led right to the chamber of the Ultrimax Crystal. The two Mario Brothers followed him. And then, they were there.

&&&

Right in front of them stood a large generator that contained an Ultrimax Crystal. It was bright red just like the fake one from outside, except it gave off energy unlike the one from outside.

"Wow! We made it." said Mario, and Luigi preceded what he said by saying "Yeah!".

But as they stared at it, someone came right out of nowhere. To the surprise of our heroes, the man had a beard, and wore a robe, and has a sceptor in one hand. He looked exactly like the man on Grunwata. Except he was red instead of blue.

"Greetings, heroes! You've probably seen one of my other six identical brothers before, right?"

"Yes we did." agreed Luigi. "Are you the guardian of the red Ultrimax Crystal?"

"That is correct." said the guardian. "And now that you're here, the Ultrimax Crystal is yours!"

&&&

Bomberman, Mario and Luigi got out of the tower, and they got back at the rocket.

"Hey Bomberman, isn't it weird how Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits didn't try to stop us this time?" asked Mario.

"I don't know." said Bomberman.

Meanwhile............

"What happened?" asked Dr. Mechard.

"I don't know...." groaned Mujoe, who was half knocked out. "First, Bomberman got away with the Ultrimax Crystal, then we were attacked. And the rest is a blank."

"It must have been those two plumbers!" said Dr. Mechard.

"No. It wasn't. But I got a good look at the attackers......I know who they are........."

&&&

Bomberman and the Mario Brothers were back in outer space with two Ultrimax Crystals, headed for the next planet.

"That was fun. I had a great time." said Mario.

"Me too." said Luigi.

While they were talking, Bomberman saw a large space ship out the window. He thought he recognized it, but he had to look harder.

"That ship........I wonder what it is."

"If it's Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits, we gotta stay away!" teased Luigi.

"It's not. I know what their ships looks like. This is something else."

Then, the ship approached close. Close enough for Bomberman to be able to see it in plain sight. Bomberman's eyes widened for he could not believe what he saw.

"No.............way..........."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**What was that ship? And what's with the title? You can find one of these answers in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival of the Jetters

**Chapter 7: Arrival of the Jetters**

Bomberman's ship entered the larger ship and as soon as it landed, Bomberman and the two Mario Brothers stepped out.

"Ok. Here we are." said Bomberman as he stepped out.

And before any of the two Mario brothers could say a word in response, the whole Jetters Team appeared in from of them. The ones that helped guide Bomberman in the past adventures. Shout, Bongo, Birdy, Mangu, and even Dr. Ein.

"Nice to see you again, White Bomber!" said Shout with a smile on her face.

But before anyone could say anything else, Mario and Luigi chimed in.

"His name's not White Bomber!" said Mario.

"It's Bomberman!" said Luigi afterwards.

"Relax guys. 'White Bomber' is what they call me. They're used to it. You should be too. Not that you should call me White Bomber too. I like 'Bomberman' better."

"Do you even know these people?" said Mario.

"Yes, I know them." said Bomberman. He turned over to the whole Jetters Team. "Guys, this is Mario and Luigi. They wanted to come on my adventure so they could have an adventure. They wanted to do something different than rescue some princess named Peach! Which reminds me of my adventure through the Garaden Empire when I was rescuing Princess Millian. But enough about that."

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Birdy.

"Yes. We are looking for Ultrimax Crystals, and getting them before Mujoe does." said Mario.

"The name sounds weird. Bongo Bongo!" said Bongo, obviously since he finished his sentence with "Bongo Bongo!"

"So does my name. But you don't hear me complaining about it!" said Mangu, who of course just said so about his name.

&&&

Later, after everyone introduced themselves, they went into the main chamber of the ship to talk.

"So Mujoe is going after yet another power source that will let him rule the universe?" said Dr. Ein.

"That's right. And only we can stop him." said Luigi.

"I see. And you already collected two of these seven...uh......Ultrimax..Crystals?

"That's right." said Bomberman and Mario in unison.

As they talked, someone came in. He looked a little different with piercing red eyes and a cape.

"Oh. Hey Max! What's up?" said Bomberman.

"Hello." said Max who was zealous about something.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I found these!"

Max took out two bucket sized Crystals. One was green, the other was yellow. Bomberman's eyes grew wide with surprise as he gazed at the two crystals.

"No way! You found two Ultrimax Crystals just like we did!" screamed Bomberman.

"Yes. Yes I did." said Max who was not all that excited about the treasure he found.

"How'd you find 'em?" asked Mario.

"Yeah. Tell us!" said Luigi.

"Ok." said Max finally. "I'll tell you. But you all have to listen!"

Everyone got together and listened closely and carefully to Max's story."

"It all started when........"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**If you want to know how Max's story goes, read Chapter 8! Which is the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Max's Story

**Chapter 8: Max's Story**

Max was telling the story of how he got the two Ultrimax Crystals that he found earlier.

"Ok. Here's how it happened." said Max, as he began his story.

"It all happened while I was exploring space my way. I came upon this planet. It was filled with lava. I believe it was called "Lavalan". I don't know why. I just know the same sounds cool. So I landed my ship there, and as soon as I did, I was attacked by fire enemies."

"Did you fight 'em off?" interrupted Mario.

"Did you stomp on them? Did you use fireballs or something?" said Luigi.

Max, who was rudely interrupted, said this:

"Why would I use fireballs since they're fire enemies?" he turned to Mario. "And no, I did not stomp of them."

Max got back to his story.

"I was completely surrounded. With no way out! So I did the only thing I could do! I charged up a Hyper Plasma Bomb. The instant that the fire enemies had me in a super tight spot, practically a small box, I released my Hyper Plasma Bomb. And they were all destroyed!"

"The Hyper Plasma Bomb can destroy all nearby enemies." said Bomberman.

"That's right." said Max. Who was not rudely interrupted, but interrupted nonetheless.

"Anyway, as soon as I released my Hyper Plasma Bomb, all the fire enemies dissapeared in a flash. Which is how the Hyper Plasma Bomb works, as always. Then I began exploring the area. All that was around me was a bunch of craters that spewed out lava at certain times. I was careful to avoid them. And along the ridge, was a huge lava river. I followed to see if it would go anywhere. It led right to a lava waterfall. I looked down, and I found a road that led to the bottom. I followed that road down. And then, something else happened!"

"Did you burn in the firey lava?" said Mario.

"Please. If that had happened, he wouldn't be ok now. At least that's my opinion." said Birdy.

"Anyway........" said Max, "By the time I was at the bottom of the road, I looked at the lava waterfall. And I noticed a cave opening. It was impossible to get through it however. But that's not the 'something else' I am talking about. Because by the time I got there, Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits were there too."

"Wait a minute!" said Luigi.

"What!?!" said Max sternly.

"How could Mujoe be with you if he was with us?"

"Well, we took long breaks between getting the two Ultrimax Crystals. My guess is that Mujoe tracked Max to the locations of the two Ultrimax Crystals when we were in space. The third one after we got our first, and the fourth one after we got our second." said Bomberman.

"Correct." said Max.

"Bongo. What a coincidence." said Bongo.

"Stop saying Bongo!" screamed Mangu.

"Sorry." said Bongo.

"Anyway..." said Max, getting back to his story. "Mujoe and his Hige Hige Bandits attacked me. Dr. Mechard was helping. I jumped over the lava river when the doctor waved his Megaton Hammer at me. It touched the lava waterfall, and it stuck to the firey wall. The entrance to the cave was revealed for a split second. I took advantage of that moment and went right inside, the doctor pulled out his Megaton Hammer just as it ran further inside the cave."

20 minutes later.....

"And then, I saw a large generator with the Ultrimax Crystal inside of it. It was a green one. The guardian of the Ultrimax Crystal, who looked a lot like the other guardians you ran into, but wearing green, saw me. And he handed over the Ultrimax Crystal, for he knew I was one of the four heroes who was destined to get all seven."

"FOUR Heroes?" hollered Mario as he interrupted yet again. "There's four of us?"

"Yeah. By the looks of it, it's you, me, Bomberman and Max." said Luigi.

"That's right." said Max. Then he jumped right back into his story. "Anyway, the guardian of the Ultrimax Crystal gave me the Ultrimax Crystal. But as he handed it over, Mujoe and his team of Hige Hige Bandits appeared out of nowhere. There was a large hole and a giant drill machine behind them. That obviously meant that they drilled their way in. Mujoe took the Ultrimax Crystal from me, and he jumped back into his drill machine."

"Wrap it up, Max." said Bomberman.

"...and so I used my Hyper Plasma Bomb again! All the Hige Hige Bandits that were standing in my way were defeated. I ran over to Mujoe as he was starting up the drill again. I took over the controls by knocking him aside. He tried to fight back, but I swiped the Ultrimax Crystal from his hands and used it against him. The power of the big green crystal knocked Mujoe aside. A bunch of Hige Hige Bandits that were not killed in the explosion of the Hyper Plasma Bomb retreated. And then I used the power of the Ultrimax Crystal to make the drill machine faster. I used it as the drill machine's fuel supply, and then.........then......then....."

Everyone moved their heads in close as Max aimed for a climatic moment in his story."

"The drill machine took off! It took off at the speed of light! Maybe faster! After like 10-12 seconds, it popped right out of the granite wall of the planet, and as soon as it did, I applied the brakes. But the machine was too fast. So I had to jump out! I took the Ultrimax Crystal out of the drill's engine, and I jumped out as fast as I could! I was right back where I started. The drill crashed into a huge volcano. The vibrations and the crash of the drill caused the volcano to erupt. I got in my ship and flew out of there before the lava reached the area I was at. And I got out of there safely with the green Ultrimax Crystal."

"Wow! Great story, Max!" said Mario.

"Yeah. It was awesome!" said Shout.

"I agree with her." said Dr. Ein.

"So do we!" said everyone else in unison.

"Arn't you going to tell us how you got the yellow Ultrimax Crystal?" said Bomberman.

Everyone else was saying "Yeah" and "Tell us!" all in a group bicker.

"All right! All right!" said Max, who said it just so everyone else would be quiet.

"This fourth one was not so hard. Since you guys spotted the Jetters Ship as soon as you left Canyone, I found the fourth Ultrimax Crystal the instant you left Canyone."

"How is that possible?" asked Luigi.

"Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits had already obtained the yellow Ultrimax Crystal while you were all looking for the blue one. I was the only one who knew about it. I fought them for it while you ran through the canyon, back to the ship."

"You were there all along? And you were hidden?" asked Bomberman.

"That is correct." said Max. "I fought them for the Ultrimax Crystal as soon as you guys claimed the blue one. I used my Hyper Plasma Bomb against them. And I got the crystal easily."

"That would explain the flash of light I saw!" said Luigi.

"You saw a flash of light?" said Mario.

"Yes. As we were leaving the surface of Canyone, I saw a flash of light. I thought it was the explosion of one of Mujoe's failures to get the Ultrimax Crystal. You know, an explosion."

"Wow." said Luigi.

"And that concludes my story." said Max, who was finally done.

Everyone gave him a round of applause.

"Now that you're done with the story..." said Bomberman, "There's something that I've been waiting to ask of you."

"I know, I know. You want these 2 crystals." said Max.

"Yes.....we do." said Bomberman.

"Ok. You can have them. But on one condition."

"What condition?" asked Bomberman.

"Didn't you listen to that part of the story? I'm the fourth hero who's destined to find the seven Ultrimax Crystals. If you want these 2 Crystals that I should take credit for, then I want you join the three of you on your quest."

"It's a deal!" said Mario, who reached out to shake his hand.

"Excellent." said Max. But he didn't shake hands with Mario, as he didn't really need to.

"So it's set then!" said Luigi.

"Let's go!" said Mario.

Bomberman, Max, and the Mario Brothers went back to the ships.

"Wait!"

The four heroes stopped and turned back to hear Dr. Ein's voice.

"What?" said Bomberman.

"If you're all going to work together, then I suggest that you get aship that fits all four of you."

"You know, he's right." said Bomberman, as he turned his head towards the Mario Brothers and Max.

"Be right back." said Dr. Ein, as he walked into his lab.

"I wonder what he's working on." said Mario.

"Yeah...." said Luigi.

"We'll just have to wait." said Bomberman.

"And wait, we will!" said Max, raising his finger up.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Ok, some of us guess that Dr. Ein must be working on a space ship that holds four passengers. But is he? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wormhole

**Chapter 9: The Wormhole**

Dr. Ein had come out from the room he was in. And readied himself for something.

"Presenting........" said the doctor, waiting to present something to our four heroes.

Then, before anyone could say a word in response, they followed Dr. Ein into the room. Our four heroes were amazed at the sight they saw. It was a large rocket that holds four. It was red, green, blue, and white all over. The four colors of our four heroes. The rocket looked a lot like a large wing jet.

"The Ultrimex Jet! One of my greatest inventions! This baby will help you get the rest of the Ultrimax Crystals faster!" announced Dr. Ein.

And to the excitement of our four heroes, they went to check out the jet.

"Cool! It has cup holders!" said Mario.

"Why doesn't it?" Luigi said.

And without another word, our four heroes said goodbye to the Jetters and all their friends and then they all took off.

"So where to?" asked Luigi.

"The next Ultrimax Crystal. DUH!" said Max, who was twirling his finger next to his head, as a sign of dumbness and stupidity. But Luigi ignored it and faced forward.

"There it is!" shouted Mario, while pointing at something.

Ahead of them, a larged bucket sized crystal was there. It's color was baby blue. But more of a cyan color.

"Well. That was easy." said Max.

But then, their envy of getting the Crystal was shattered for something very unexpected took place as a giant wormhole opened up, and the Ultrimax Crystal was sucked in.

"Well. That was difficult." corrected Max.

"After it!" yelled Bomberman, who then turned the Ultrimex Jet towards the wormhole. ?Our four heroes were going through the wormhole at the speed of sound. After a few minutes, everything went white. There was a flash.

&&&

Our four heroes were passed out. After a few more minutes, they woke up, trying to remember what happened.

"Whoa. What just happened?" asked Luigi.

"Last thing I remember, we went through a wormhole, chasing the Ultrimax Crystal." said Bomberman.

"Well, where are we then?" asked Max.

The white warrior, and the two plumbers shook their heads hard trying to get back into reality. When they did, they realized they were trapped inside a laser cage. A nearby fly buzzed around and touched the cage. It got painfully shocked by the dangerous lasers, and then it fell to the ground and died. Seeling this, our four heroes knew that they could not try to escape the cage.

"Oh no! We're trapped" yelled Max.

"I can see that!" yelled Bomberman in reply.

Then, a bunch of shadows popped up. Completely surrounding them. Only one of them was larger than the rest. And one of them seemed different from the rest, but it was the same size as all the other ones.

"What's this?" said Luigi.

Surrounding them, were a large team of Hige Hige Bandits. Dr. Mechard was on one side, and Mujoe was on the other.

"Haaaaaaahahahahahahah! I told you I'd get you for this!" said Mujoe evilly.

"What's going on?" said Mario, demanding an answer.

"Simple." interrupted the evil doctor with the showing half of his brain. "We put the Ultrimax Crystal out in front of you, to lure you into a wormhole we created! And then we captured you and put you in that inescapable laser cage!"

"Yeah! And by the way, that Ultrimax Crystal you were after was a glass fake! My team of Hige hige Bandits have already ontained the rest of the Ultrimax Crystals! Now we have all 7!" said Mujoe. And all the Hige Hige Bandits nodded their heads yes.

"You'll never get away with this!" growled Max.

"We already did, you moron!" said Dr. Mechard.

"Yeah. So just stay still while we conquer the universe!"

Then, all the Bandits, Mujoe, and Dr. Mechard left the room. Leaving our four heroes to rot inside the dangerous cage.

"What do we do now?" said Mario with desperation.

"We'll get out of this. We always do. Trust me." said Bomberman, who still had a little hope left inside of him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Uh oh! Mujoe has already claimed all seven Ultrimax Crystals! Now what? Oh yeah that's right. Go to Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 10: The True Wielder of the

**Chapter 10: The True Wielder of the Ultrimax Crystals**

Bomberman, Max, Mario, and Luigi were all trapped inside Mujoe's lair. With no way to escape. How will they be able to stop Mujoe in time? Let's find out.

"So why are they even called 'Ultrimax' Crystals? The name sounds weird. Where does it come from?" asked Mario.

"Nobody knows, Mario." replied Luigi.

"Well....." said Bomberman, suddenly interrupting. "...the guardians of the Ultrimax Crystals might know."

As Bomberman was talking about the guardians of the Ultrimax Crystals, sure enough, one of them appeared.

"Hey!" said Max, getting up all of a sudden, sobbered up from lying down. "You're a guardian of the Ultrimax Crystal!"

Bomberman and the two plumbers got up right after Max said that.

"Yeah! You are!"

"That's right." said the guardian.

And as he spoke, six more guardians appeared. They were all surrounding the laser cage. Each one was a different color, red, blue, yelow, green, cyan, purple, and a rainbow colored guardian. They all had beards, infact, they all looked the same, with the only exception of their colored robes. The red guardian continued speaking.

"Listen to me. Mujoe is planning to use all seven Ultrimax Crystals to take over the universe. You must stop him at once!"

"But we're trapped!" said Luigi.

The seven guardians raised their wands, and shot their power at the laser cage, suddenly the laser cage's lock broke, the lasers wore off, and our four heroes were set free.

"Listen!" continued the guardian. "Mujoe is keeping the Ultrimax Crystals at the core of his headquarters. You must head over there and retrieve those Ultrimax Crystals!"

"Don't worry! We will!" said Mario, who was ready to fight some Hige Hige Bandits and kick their butts.

"And listen, they're named the Ultrimax Crystals because the crystals have a true wielder! Mujoe may have the power of the Crystals, but they will not give their full power to him, because he is not the true wielder of the crystals! The true wielder of the Crystals is......MAX!

The two plumber's eyes widened with surprise.

"No way!" said Luigi.

"Now I know why they call 'em Ultri'MAX' Crystals!" said Mario in response.

"That is correct." said the guardian.

"Well, if I'm the true wielder of the crystals, then what are we waiting for? I wanna see what I can do with those crystals!"

"Yeah! We all do!" said Bomberman, who was zealous of course. Zealous to see what Max could do with the ultimate power of those crystals.

"Let's go! Come on!"

Max ran down the hall to go after the Ultrimax Crystals and Mujoe. Our three heroes from before Max arrived followed him down the hall.

"Good Luck, all of you!" said the guardian, waving goodbye.

Our four heroes, (with Max leading the way) were very close to the core after taking an elevator, and goiing through many hallways. They fought off Hige Hige Bandits as they went. At last.....

A large team of Hige Hige Bandits had our heroes completely surrounded. There were too many to fight off.

"What do we do now?" said Luigi, who was out of fireballs to shoot.

"I don't know!" said Mario in response, who was also out of fireballs.

"Relax. I'll just use the Hyper Plasma Bomb to get us out of this." said Max, who stayed calm while the two plumbers and the white warrior panicked.

"HYPERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" yelled Max, as he started charging up his Hyper Plasma Bomb.

Then, Hige Hige Bandits dove for our heroes. They started assaulting them and getting ahold of them.

"Let me go!" said Bomberman, while fighting off a bunch of Bandits.

"Can't.......breathe!" squeaked Mario, who was begging for air under the avalance of bandits that were choking him to death.

".................PLASMA!"

Then everything went white for a wplite second, and all the Bandits laid dead on the floor. Mario was gasping for air, and Luigi and Bomberman freed theirselves from some Bandits that were still holding on, they fell to the floor unconsciously.

"Ok. Glad that's over. Now what?" said Bomberman.

"We keep going. The Ultrimax Crystals are close. I can feel them!" said Max.

"Not so fast, Maxie boy!" said a voice.

Bomberman and Max recognized the voice instantly. Mario and Luigi did not know who it was as they were new to Bomberman's universe, and were not used to things.

Anyway, the voice that spoke was none other than the voice of the evil professor that was assisting Mujoe on taking over the universe, Dr. Mechard.

"If you want those Crystals, you will have to put up with me first!"

Dr. Mechard was inside the huge head space ship of his own head that they faced back at Canyone.

"I've perfected my calculations so that this time, no part of this thing opens up after a certain attack! Get ready for the downfall of a lifetime!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**He's perfected his calculations. Or did he?**


	12. Chapter 11: Miscalculated Again!

**Chapter 11: Miscalculated.....Again!**

Bomberman and his friends had to defeat Dr. Mechard again before they could go after the autocrat, Mujoe. They fought the big head, which threw attacks at them. Bomberman kept bombing the areas with holes that kept opening up. Turns out that Dr. Mechard didn't do a good a job as he thought.

"No! Impossible! I'm close to losing! Now my machine is vulnerable enough to be destroyed with 2 big bombs now!"

Bomberman made a deference to what the evil doctor said, and bombed his machine with the Big Bomb!

"Noooooo!"

"Yes!" said the Mario Bros. And Max together.

Bomberman bombed him again, and his machine was completely destroyed. And Dr. Mechard appeared out from the large explosion. And then he landed with a thud on the ground. The landing felt so hard, as if he fell to the bottom of an abyss from like 200-600 feet high. He was unconscious.

"All right! Let's keep going!" said Bomberman, who encouraged everyone to keep going. They all got inside the rocket to chase after Mujoe.

Max needed to corroberate that he was going to be able defeat Mujoe easily since he was the true wielder of the Ultrimax Crystals. Soon enough, the rocket landed on a large battlefield. Mujoe was standing there. And there were 2 Hige Hige Bandits next to him. Guarding him.

"Ha! I should just finish you off right now! I could defamate you like _that _with the power of these crystals!" said Mujoe. And he snapped his finger when he said 'that'.

"Defamate?" wondered Mario. He did not know what that word meant.

"It means finish you off!" corrected Mujoe.

"You know, throughout the adventure, I am bemused about how this is all going to turn out." said Luigi.

"Me too." said Max. "But you guys wait here. I'm gonna go fight Mujoe now!" said Max, who then ran up to Mujoe. He was holding the seven Ultrimax Crystals in his hands. Since Max was the true wielder of the crystals, he was able to get ahold of the power of 6 of them. Mujoe still had one all to himself.

"It's time to end this!" said Max. He wanted to abrogate the adventure just as much as the next guy. But Mujoe darkened the Ultrimax Crystal and it turned into a huge beast. Much like the final boss in Bomberman Generation.

"Oh man! I've seen a guy like that before! Except this guy is shaped like an Ultrimax Crystal!" said Bomberman. He was right of course. He had put up with it before. But despite having ameliorated his mistakes from the past. This was one mistake that he had to sit out on. It was Max's time to shine and save the universe.

"Ok. HYYYYPEEEEEERRRRR!!!!"

Max started charging up his famous Hyper Plasma Bomb. His signature move. Bomberman would sometimes begrudge Max because of this type of power. But right now he didn't because it was for a good cause. And also, because Max could not use Charaboms and he could.

"PLASMA!"

Max set off the Hyper Plasma Bomb. But it had no effect on the beast. Though it did destroy part of Mujoe's base.

"Ha!" said the large colorful Ultrimax Crystal-shaped beast. "You cannot defeat me with that! You'll have to use bombs!"

"True." said Max.

A large barrier suddenly surrounded the beast. And several fake Ultrimax Crystals (six of them) started circling him. Also, the beast was translucent.

"Use a light bomb!" yelled Bomberman.

Max did wat he said. Despite the calamity, Max was able to make the boss solid again, and hurt him. He became translucent again.

Blasphemy was an option now if they were to save the universe. Max kept bombing the boss with Light Bombs. Eventually, it made a fire wall around itself, and started shooting fire balls at Max.

"Use the water bomb!" yelled Bomberman.

"You mean the aqua bomb." said Max.

"That's what I said!" said Bomberman.

The boss grew contentious as Max started extinguishing the fire wall and started hurting the boss yet again.

The boss was confounded. He had no contempt whatsoever to hold back his strongest attacks. It started shooting fireballs like crazy and then released a rainbow beam at Max. All the while, Max shot at him with bombs. Eventually, he was down to his last 2 hearts.

The boss was not hard to adamant at all. Infact, Max beguiled the boss by taking out water bomvs again before it repaired it's fire wall to go back to defending itself.

Bomberman conceliated Max as he almost won.

The boss was quite incredulously facing defeat now.

Max felt quite augur as he finally defeated the boss, and sent Mujoe flying into the sky from an explosion.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR !!!!!!!!!!" hollered Mujoe as he was soon blasting off again.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**All right! Bomberman and his friends won! Even though Max did all the work on the final boss. But he doesn't mind. Let's see what happens next!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ultra Max

**Chapter 12: Ultra Max**

The last Ultrimax Crystal was still infected. Mario went up to touch it, but he was forced back.

"So what now?" asked Luigi.

Then Max started glowing.

"Hey! The Ultrimax Crystals!"

The six Ultimax Crystals came out of Max. They started circling the infected one. After a moment, the darkness was gone. The Ultrimax Crystal was restored.

Mario and Luigi returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, after Bomberman led them there. Max had all 7 Ultrimax Crystals with him, and he became....Ultra Max!

"Tell me all about your adventure, Bomberman!" said Base Bomber, sometime later at Bomber Base after Bomberman completed his training.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it. I expect good reviews.**


End file.
